vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pathfinder Ryder
|-|Sara Ryder= |-|Scott Ryder= |-|APEX Squads= |-|Remnant Ship= Summary The Pathfinder is an explorer who has been set the task of making planets habitable after moving to the Andromeda galaxy. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B '''to '''9-A with firearms | At least 9-A with physical strikes, 8-B with biotic enhancement | 8-B with explosives | Possibly High 7-C with tech/biotic attacks | 8-A with heavy weaponry | Varies from 9-B to High 7-C with APEX Squads | At least 6-B, possibly High-6-B with Remnant Ships. Name: Scott/Sara Ryder Origin: Mass Effect Gender: Male/Female Age: Over 634 years old (Due to being frozen in Cryogenic stasis for 634 years, though physically 20-30 years old) Classification: Human Soldier/Engineer/Biotic, Pathfinder, Explorer Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation (With Overload), Fire Manipulation (With Flamethower and Incinerate). Summoning (Can summon an assault turret and Remnant VI), Ice Manipulation (With Cryo Beam), Energy Manipulation (With Turbo Charge and Marksman's Focus) , Energy Blasts (With Biotic Explosion, Shockwave, Nova and Lance), Energy/Shield Absorption (With Energy Drain), Invisibility (With Tactical Cloak), Teleportation (With Biotic Blink), Can boost friendly targets biotics, tech, or general strength as well as self stats, Gravity Manipulation (With Singularity), Mass Manipulation (Can increase/decrease/fluctuate the mass of an object via Mass Effect fields generated by his/her biotics), Limited Intangibility(When performing biotic attacks), Can boost up to higher surfaces and hover, Explosion Manipulation (With Flak Cannon), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Weapon Mastery, expert hand to hand combatant, Can heal wounds with Medi-Gel, Telekinesis (can move objects with his/her mind through mass lowering fields or root them in place with mass increasing fields via biotics), Expert hacking (Has an AI implanted in his/her mind that can expertly hack things), Enhanced Senses (With HUD and A.I, Remnant VI and Deployable Turret can still target invisible targets, can track movements of people from the past using enviromental data, can detect people's state to see if they're bluffing etc.), Scanner (Can also detect invisible enemies using the scanner), Limited resistance to extreme hot/cold temperatures as well as Radiation and energy, Power Nullification (With various abilities, can also infect targets with machines that weakens multiple targets), Forcefields (With Kinetic Barriers, Barrier, Tech Armor and Backlash; Has kinetic barriers that deflect projectiles. Can also enhance shields with biotics and tech armor, can also deploy artificial barriers for cover), Preparation (Has access to 6 APEX squads which are highly trained soldiers who have lots of experience in fighting combatants), Adaptation (Can switch between profiles thanks to the integrated A.I), Stealth Mastery, Attack Reflection (With the "backlash" biotic ability), Resurrection (SAM can restart Ryder's heart by controlling his/her body ), Various attacks can home in on targets, Regeneration Negation (Up to high, as warp prevents regeneration on a molecular level), Matter Manipulation (Warp rips the opponent apart on a molecular level) 'Attack Potency: Wall level+ with assault rifles, SMGs, and light pistols (Slugs fired by mass accelerator weaponry can reduce large chunks of rock wall to rubble in a couple dozen rounds as demonstrated by the YMIR mech during the assignment N7: Mining the Canyon) to Small Building level with sniper rifles, shotguns, and heavy pistols | At least Small Building level with regular melee (Scaling to Commander Shepard), City Block level with biotically amplified punches | City Block level+ with High Explosives Rounds/Grenades | Possibly ' Large Town level' with biotics/tech abilities (Both subsets of powers are roughly comparable. Biotics are shown to be powerful enough to completely halt the movements of the Human-Reaper via Stasis. Also, a fodder Asari Soldier was more than capable of erecting a biotic barrier able to withstand multiple high explosives from a Gun Ship on Thessia high explosives should at least be comparable to the mass accelerator cannon of the Mako or High Explosive Rounds from the first game (Said weaponry is capable of incinerating human sized objects at the edge of their detonation radius)), Biotics can tank missiles capable of causing catastrophic damage to a Kett ship with energy up to a possible maximum of this calculation as biotic energy can be used for both offensive and defensive purposes (Note gives explanation). | At least Multi-City Block level+ with heaviest weaponry (The M-920 Cain can destroy a Hades Cannon in 1 shot should be more durable than the [http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Human-Reaper Human-Reaper]) | Varies from at least Wall level to Large Town level with APEX Squads (Squads share various abilities to which Ryder has, also has access to a ATV that is capable of such damage with its cannon) | At least Country level possibly Large Country level+ via summoning Remnant ships Speed: Possibly Massively Hypersonic (Should be comparable to James Vega) Remnant VI attacks should be at least Lightspeed (Remnant VI uses a laser as its primary weapon, some weapons( like the PAW) are based on Remnant technology), Relativistic attack speed with Mass Accelerator weaponry. Lifting Strength: At least Class 10, Class 100+ with Biotics (Should be comparable to other biotics like Shepard) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class (Physically capable of smashing large metal crates noted as being "fragile", that's kind of relative when discussing metal packaging and going hand to hand with the Shadow Broker), City Block Class with biotic enhancement. Durability: At least Small Building level without kinetic barriers (Scaling to Commander Shepard), City Block level with kinetic barriers (Scaling from Commander Shepard), Possibly Large Town level with biotic barriers (Comparable to high end biotics who can tank missiles which are capable of dealing catastrophic damage to a Kett cruiser in this calculation) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of metres with weapons and some tech/biotic attacks Standard Equipment: Assault Rifles, Sniper Rifles, Pistols, Shotguns, Weapon Mods, Weapon and Armor enhancements, Melee Weapons, Omni Tool, Intergrated A.I implant, Jump-Jet, Nomad exploration vehicle, Tempest Spacecraft. Intelligence: Genius level. Has expert experience in various fields of combat as well as an integrated A.I implant. Weaknesses: '''Kinetic barriers are activated based on the speed of an attack. A melee attack is not fast enough to set it off. In addition, the shielding afforded by kinetic barriers does not protect against extremes of temperature, toxins, or radiation. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Profiles= *'Soldier' - "Soldiers are pure combat specialists. No one is tougher or more effective at taking down enemies with gunfire. This profile optimises Ryder's mind and body for superior mastery of her armor and weapons. Marksmen Focus gives increased damage per kill over a certain amount of time. *'Engineer' - Engineers are experts in both offensive and defensive tech powers. This profile reconfigures Ryder's implant, enabling him/her to maintain constant control of a small combat drone which assists and protects him/her in battle. Combat Drone improves recharge rate of all tech powers and self destructs with an EMP if enemies get too close. *'Adept' - Adepts are biotic specialists, capable of disabling and killing enemies with powerful mass effect fields. This profile reconfigures Ryder's biotic implant, enabling him/her to defeat her opponents without a single shot. Biotic Echoes chain combo effects to nearby targets. Biotic Jump & Evades can be used in addition of the jump-jet. *'Sentinel' - Sentinels are unique combatants, bringing a mix of tech and biotic abilities to the battlefield. This profile creates a direct link between Ryder's implant and his/her armor's built-in computer systems, granting him/her additional protection via flash-forged shielding. Tech Armor can absorb massive amounts of damage once shields are bypassed. *'Vanguard' - Vanguards have an aggressive combat style, preferring to close in on enemies and deal heavy damage at short range. This profile reconfigures Ryder's implant and physiology in subtle ways, allowing him/her to absorb energy from enemies on impact and shunt that energy into reinforcing his/her shields. Siphoning Strike allows all melee attacks to regain shields. Biotic Jump & Evades can be used in addition of the jump-jet. *'Infiltrator' - Infiltrators are tech and combat specialists who typically focus on precise hits and avoidance. This profile enhances Ryder's mental an visual acuity, allowing him/her to keep track of his/her enemies throughout a chaotic battle. Battlefield Awareness-''' Observe enemies through walls when using a scope. 'Cloak Evades-' While evading, a brief cloaking device activates. *'''Explorer - The Explorer is a jack-of-all-trades with abilities ranging from combat and tech to biotics. This profile reconfigures Ryder's mind and body to be as versatile as possible, permitting him/her to switch rapidly between firing weapons, deploying technology, and wielding biotic powers. Biotic Blink-''' Evades allow her/him to quickly traverse a short distance, even seemingly passing through solid matter. |-|Combat= *'''Omni Grenades - A grenade that does huge AOE damage and causes bleeding effects. Can also do bonus damage against shields and armor. *'Concussive Shot' - Launches a projectile that staggers targets. Can be used to detonate combos and is extremely effective against unarmored opponents. Is also effective against shielded and armored targets. *'Barricade' - Rider creates an artificial cover that allows allies to get protection under. This cover boosts both weapon damage and accuracy, as well as power damage and force. This field can negate shield regeneration time and also serve as a electrical barrier. This is very effective against enemy shields or synthetic foes. The barrier's electric attack also sets them up for combo attacks. *'Turbocharge' - An ability that temporally enhances gun weapon efficiency. This is includes greatly improving: Gun damage, clip size, rate of fire, gun force and damage, gun stability and accuracy *'Trip Mine' - Deploys an explosive mine that triggers when an enemy is detected by the laser sensor. This can also cause combo detonations and is slightly effective against shielded opponents too. *'Flak Cannon' - Fires shells that burst into shrapnel across a large radius. Can also stun targets for a short period of time and is slightly effective against armored targets. *'Pistols' - Improves overall efficiency and effectiveness with pistols. *'Assault Rifles' - Improves overall efficiency and effectiveness with assault rifles *'Shotguns' - Improves overall efficiency and effectiveness with shotguns *'Sniper Rifles' - Improves overall efficiency and effectiveness with sniper rifles *'Combat Fitness' - Increases max health and shields, decreases weapon weight, improves health and shield regeneration, improves effectiveness of consumables, increases spare weapon ammo and clip capacity, reduces damage taken when in cover (as well as regen rate) and when Ryder is near death. *'Combat Tools' - Increases power, melee, and combo detonator damage, hover duration and accuracy while airborne, damage resistance when evading and airborne, jump melee damage and area of effect radius |-|Biotics= *'Pull' - Lifts and suspends targets helplessly in mid air and can also drag the target closer to the user. Can also do damage over time and restore shields as well as draining the opponents. *'Throw' - Throw's a gravity field to send targets flying, can do lots of damage on combo detonations and can send two projectiles at once. *'Charge' - A biotic charge that sends the user at the opponent doing damage and recharging shield strength. Can also cause combo detonators as well as providing limited damage resistance. *'Nova' - The user creates a high damage explosion around themselves. Is effective against shields and armor, primes foes for combo detonation. Nova has no recharge time, however it will us up all remaining shields when used. *'Shockwave' - Sends a wave of biotic explosions that can pass through walls and other solid objects. Can also detonate and prime explosions as enemies are trapped helplessly in mid air. Is also effective against armor. *'Annihilation' - Causes damage over time on nearby foes and primes them for combos, using other biotic attacks speeds up the cooldown process of this attack, increases friendly movement speed, makes foes more vulnerable to attacks, restores shields, and can lift enemies up into the air, leaving them helpless. *'Backlash' - Generates a biotic aegis barrier that reflects most projectiles and ruduces incoming damage. A well timed activation can block melee attacks. Some attacks can also be reflected back at the opponent. Incoming attacks can also be used to absorb and replenish shields after disengaging the ability as well as enhancing melee, gun and power damage. *'Singularity' - Creates an expanding gravity well that lifts, damages, and primes enemies for combo detonators. Is also very effective against shields. *'Lance' - Devastates a small area with thrown energy and inflicts bonus damage on vital points. Is slightly effective against shielded foes. Has no recharge time, although consumes portions of shields when doing overusing the ability. *'Barrier' - A biotic barrier that is placed over shields allowing extra durability. When near death, biotic barriers can instantly recharge to maximum. Having the barrier active can improve weapon weight and movement speed, having a biotic effect active improves the barrier. Barrier can be partially restored on each biotic kill. *'Offensive Biotics' - Allows improved biotic: power damage, recharge speed, detonator damage, defence debuff from biotic effects, combo radiuses. Also improves melee damage and force as well as weapon damage. *'Containment' - Improves biotic: attack/effect duration, force, effect radius. Also improves barrier restoration and defence. Is pretty effective against shielded foes. |-|Tech= *'Overload' - Does insane damage to shields and synthetic foes. Can chain up to multiple targets as well as stunning un-shielded foes. Can also detonate combo effects. *'Incinerate' - Fires a plasma projectile that does insane damage against armor and can do damage over time on shields. Launches to projectiles that seek opponents and can trigger combo effects. *'Assault Turret' - Summons a fixed assault drone that can shoot enemies. Can heal health when Ryder is nearby. Assault turret can shoot Cyro rounds that debuff enemy armor and has a flamethrower. *'Cryo Beam' - A continuous stream of cooled particles that: disables unarmored enemies, weakens enemy armor, but has little effect on shields. Shattering frozen targets does damage to nearby foes too. When aiming away from an enemy, Ryder can create a "freezing zone" which chills enemies who enter it. *'Energy Drain' - Restores shields and barriers by sapping electromagnetic energy around the target. Is extremely effective at doing damage on shields and Synthetic targets. Can also chain up to three targets which reduces shield delay time. Also improves how much shields are restored per second. Shield drain can also restore nearby allies shields/barriers too. *'Tactical Cloak' - Can go invisible and improve: melee, power and weapon damage as well as movement speed. Invisibility is temporarily removed after attacking, although it does go back shortly after. *'Flamethrower' - Unleashes a jet of flame which does extreme damage to armor and un-shielded foes. Also debuffs enemies on fire. *'Remnant VI' - Summons a Remnant VI that shoots a laser beam at foes. The VI can also fire missiles as well shooting a beam that is electrical in nature (meaning it's extra effective against shields and synthetic foes). Said electric beam can also stun targets. *'Invasion' - Infects opponent with invasive VI machines that weakens them and spreads to nearby foes affecting health and offensive capabilities. Can also cause enemies who are nearing death to explode and cause damage to nearby targets. *'Team Support' - Increases team and construct: shield and health effectiveness, damage, restoration and defence/resistance. *'Offensive Tech' - Increases Tech effectiveness on: power damage, recharge speed, detonator damage, effectiveness against armor and shields, effectiveness against synthetic opponents, gun damage, increased debuff effectiveness from cyro, fire, and electric attacks. *'Auxiliary Systems' - Increases effectiveness on: tech duration, tech force, tech construct damage and health, combo priming rate, area of effect radius, tech duration. Once a tech power is activated, shields automatically start to recharge, as well as decreasing power recharge time. |-|Consumables= *'Backup Life Support' - Further improves resistance in harsh environments *'Cobra RPG' - An explosive projectile fired from the Omni-Tool that does devastating damage *'Cyro Ammo' - Shoots slow down enemies and does increased damage against armor *'Disruptor Ammo' - Stuns enemies and is extremely effective against shields *'Incendiary Ammo' - Shots burn enemies and is extremely effective against armor *'Overdrive Pack' - Instantaneously reloads all weapons and cools down all tech/biotic/combat abilities. Boosts accuracy and resistance to attacks for a period of time *'Shield Capacitors' - Boosts shields to a new maximum and instantly recharges shields to the new peak. Shield enhancement is broken when shields are depleted. |-|APEX Squad Gear= *'Adrenaline Shots' - Boosts effectiveness in combat *'Crate of Specialised Ammo' - Makes ammo magazines more efficient *'Weapon Rail Amps' - Increases weapon damage *'Amplifier Modules' - Increases Tech/Biotic efficiency *'N7 Armor' - Improves damage resistance *'Recovered Remnant Tech' - Provides support from a Remnant VI *'Black Widows' - Arms them with powerful sniper rifles *'Exceptional Human Intelligence' - Gives the soldiers a high boost towards intelligence *'Night Vision' - Gives the soldiers Improved vision in night time operations *'All Weather Gear' - Allows the soldiers to fight in harsh conditions without any problems *'Breaching Charges' - A set of charges that's used to breach walls/obsticals *'Empowered Shields' - Improves shield capacity and regeneration rate *'Quick Response Vehicle' - Gives the APEX soldiers a Mako All Terrain Vehicle (ATV) *'Electronic Counter Measures' - A device that's used for deceiving radar *'Electromagnetic Pulse Device' - A device that fries all electronic devices Note: The attack potency of biotic/tech abilites has a possible maximum of High 7-C. This is because the calculation uses total destruction of the ship, but the actual scenario was catastrophic damage which later led to total destruction (The ship was hit by its own missiles but it was still intact, though with very heavy damage. This led to its total destruction seconds later). Therefore, the actual energy of the missiles that were tanked is lower. Key: Mass Accelerator Weaponry | Melee | High Explosives Rounds/Grenades | Biotics/Tech Abilities | Heavy Weaponry | APEX squads | Remnant Ships Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mass Effect Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Healers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Hackers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Geniuses Category:Leaders Category:Adults Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Resurrection Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Variable Tier